


Hit The Ground Running

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock feels the hit the plane ground and shoots up out of his seat and out the door. He's not leaving John after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Ground Running

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bored and my mind wandered and this is what came of it. Better than shooting walls, I suppose.

Sherlock feels the hit the plane ground and shoots up out of his seat and out the door. He's not leaving John after all.  
-  
John watches the plane come back towards them, watches it land and the one person who he thought was gone forever stride off the plane and come to a stop only a few meters infront of him.   
"Go to him, John," Mary whispers in his ear. He glances over at her to see a small, sad smile on her face.  
-  
Sherlock watches John, sees Mary whisper in his ear and watches his fist clench and unclench subconsciously. He readies himself for another blow like the one he got when he came back the first time. John looks up at him.  
-  
He clears his throat, not daring to speak. John takes a shaky step forward, the fear of losing Sherlock again made his leg ache with the phantom of a limp.  
-  
Sherlock watches John take two slow steps towards him before running. He braces himself for a punch or a slap or knee to the groin.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock, crashing their lips together in harsh kiss that said everything he couldn't.   
'Don't you dare leave me again, you bastard.' 'I love you.'

Sherlock's lips responded, perhaps a bit inexperienced.   
'Never again, I love you, too.'  
John pulled away and buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, inhaling his scent before letting it out in a loud sob. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the shorter man, rubbing his back before looking at Mary with a question in his eyes. 

She just smiled at him and mouthed, "He's yours."  
Sherlock grinned and pressed his nose into John's hair, inhaling his scent.

"You know," Sherlock whispered to the shaking man in his arms, "doctor's are supposed to fix up detectives, not the other way around."  
"Shut up, Sherlock."  
Sherlock chuckled quietly before feeling tears sting the backs of his eyes.  
"I need to cry, too, you know."  
"I need you to not leave again you massive git."  
"I don't plan to. Your stuck with me until we're old and grey and I'm raising bees."  
John pulled away at that, his eyes puffy and his cheeks tear streaked.  
"No bees."  
Sherlock leaned down to press their foreheads together, "oh yes. Bees."  
John shook his head, staring into Sherlock's blue-green-gray eyes.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
